This research will investigate affectivity in normal aged and younger people. The goals are (1) to compare the structure of affect in older and younger people, (2) to determine the dimensions of affective experience as they are confirmed in older, middle-aged, and younger normal people, and (3) to test some hypotheses about the relationship between personal resources (environmental proactivity and affective self-regulation), environmental resources, affective openness, and psychological well-being, and how these relationships vary as the physical health of the older person varies. The two central affective constructs, affective self-regulation and affective openness, are viewed as having an optimal relationship when self-regulation leads to openness and the ability to utilize the resources of the environment most fully. The project will begin with a pilot period continuing pilot work already completed and then move to the 3 phases noted above, by recruiting verbally facile older subjects from retirement communities and Elderhostel sites. The PI's proactivity-docility model of aging and environment will be extended by the results.